


Crazy, Ordinary, Wonderful

by GL211



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL211/pseuds/GL211
Summary: Post 2x11/12 finale fluff. Set in the Preston/Logan 2023 family universe.





	Crazy, Ordinary, Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> So this is PURE post finale fluff, ut this had to be written ahead of any other things planned. Hope you enjoy!

“Mommy! Daddy!”

Both Lucy and Wyatt shot up in bed at the sound of their daughter screaming. Lucy quickly turned on the bedside lamp as Wyatt grabbed a shirt, both quickly moving down the hall to the twins bedroom. He quickly opened the door to see Amy sitting up, in borderline hysterics.

“Daddy!”

Amelia Grace Logan, ever the Daddy’s girl, practically lunged for Wyatt, as he grabbed hold of her with ease and practice. The four year old’s arms circling his neck, and burrowing herself into him, as Lucy’s hand went to her back.

“Amy. It’s okay sweetheart. Shhh.”

Lucy gently shushed her daughter and ran her fingers gently against her back. She glanced over to Flynn’s bed, the other little girl still in a deep slumber despite the noise.

“There was a bad cowboy. He was trying to take me.”

“Wyatt- I told you not to let her watch those Westerns.” Lucy gently scolded.

Amy, still in hysterics, was crying in gasps, her little body practically shaking. Wyatt gently bounced her, similar to when she was a baby and pressed a kiss to her head, doing his best to console her.

“It’s okay baby girl. It was just a dream. Daddy’s here.”

Amy snuggled herself closer to Wyatt, as he softly murmured comforting words to the toddler. Lucy smiled softly, Amy had always been attached to Wyatt. She knew the little girl loved her just the same, but it was moments like this that only Wyatt could console her.

“Hey Amy. Want to sleep in Mommy and Daddy’s bed?

Lucy stroked her hair gently, tucking a stray piece behind her ear. When she didn’t get a response Wyatt leaned down to her, his nose against her as she looked up.

“What do you think bug? Does that sound like a good idea?”

Amy, considerably calmer than moments before, nodded as she sniffled against Wyatt’s neck. Wyatt turned to Lucy and motioned to a sleeping Flynn.

“You want to grab her? You know if she wakes up and she’s not here she’s going to freak out.”

Lucy nodded as Wyatt left the room with Amy, Lucy leaned over the bed and gently moved Flynn to her arms.

“Mama?”

Lucy pressed a kiss to Flynn’s forehead as the little girl laid her head against her shoulder.

“Go back to sleep. Mama’s just moving you to her bed.”

Flynn nodded tiredly as Lucy slowly padded her way back down the hall to the master bedroom. By the time she got there Amy was already snuggled deep into bed, on the verge of being close to sleep again. She gently laid Flynn next to her, the other sister reaching for her twin’s arm as she hooked hers through it before snuggling against her.

Lucy and Wyatt smiled admiring the two for a moment as they fell back to sleep.

“They’re getting so big.” commented Lucy softly as Wyatt walked over to where she was standing.

He nodded in agreement as he slipped his arm around Lucy’s waist and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her head.

“I was so worried. That we’d come back and everything would be gone. That they would be gone and they wouldn’t exist.”

“But they do. They’re here and they’re ours. Everything is exactly the way it’s supposed to be.”

Lucy nodded as she sighed in content as he kissed her cheek, leaning against him.

“You know we might need a bigger bed.”

“I know, if they get any bigger, we’ll be off the bed.“

“True. But I also don’t think this bed can hold five.”

Wyatt practically felt his heart stop at her words, he spun Lucy towards him as she smiled at him.

“What’re you saying….”

Lucy laughed and put her hand against his cheek. His look of pure shock, but happiness, was exactly how she was feeling. They really thought they were done with two, both of them weren’t necessarily young anymore. They had two beautiful girls, they were good. But a baby, one baby, she had clarified nervously with her doctor numerous times, was such an unbelievable surprise.

But since coming back from her to São Paulo, she couldn’t shake a feeling, something she knew had nothing to do with the effects of time travel.

“I’m saying those celebrations of making it back from one last mission, left us a small something.

Wyatt laughed, careful to not wake the girls as he nearly crushed her in a hug, kissing each check and her nose before finally landing on her lips. They pulled away, nose to nose as she smiled, somewhat knowingly.

“What?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Nothing. I just feel like it might be a boy.”

—————————————————————————————-

Fourteen Months Later

“Daddy! The movie is going to start soon.”

“Alright I’ll be there in a second.”

Lucy smiled as she watched Flynn tuck the comforter around her feet before leaning over and doing the same thing to Amys. Amy linking her arm with her sister’s.

“Mama this is the second movie! We saw Cars.”

Lucy nodded and smiled brushing down Flynn’s hair as her daughter leaned against her. Lucy looked up as she heard the tell tale sign of foot steps. Wyatt entered the room pajama clad with a matching bundle of pajamas in his arms.

“Okay we’re all set.”

Wyatt settled down beside the girls as Lucy looked over to see their son, smiling in his arms. She reached with her free arm and tickled his pajama clad foot, eliciting a giggle from the infant.

“Is Mommy making you laugh bud?”

Wyatt chuckled as the baby laughed again and leaned down, running his hand over the baby’s stomach, smiling as his son grabbed one of his fingers. 

Lucy thought watching Wyatt with their girls would’ve prepared her for how he’d be with a new baby. But Wyatt Logan with his son, was a completely different, beautiful thing to witness.

“Daddy, Ethan is going to LOVE Cars.”

Wyatt nodded as he animatedly made car noises for both the girls and Ethan, each toddler laughing as the movie began to play.

Hours later, the movie long over, Lucy sat at the edge of the bed, watching her children as they slept. The baby snug in a little docked bed, the girls flanked on either side of him.

This crazy, ordinary, but wonderful life was hers. Something she thought once never possible, was completely and totally hers.

Seven years ago, if you told her it that it would’ve taken not getting tenure at Stanford, time traveling, defeating a crazy utilitarian organization, losing her sister, almost losing a friend, to get where she was now- she would’ve told you that was positively nuts.

“I can hear you thinking from the hallway.”

Lucy turned to see Wyatt leaning against the doorframe. She smirked at him, nodding as she looked back at her children. He walked up behind her sitting next to her at the edge of the bed.

“What’re you thinking about?”

Lucy shrugged with a smile, as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. She snuggled closer, her hand finding his.

“Just our crazy, ordinary, wonderful life.”

Wyatt smirked at her choice of words, Lucy grinned and leaned in, kissing him as he pulled her slightly so she was sitting within his arms.

They had built this life, her and Wyatt, a life that was filled with love and cramming five people into a Queen size bed. And for that, she wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
